Falling In Reverse
by Princess Saur
Summary: Mabel has had her heart broken by her longest summer love yet and she's crushed. Tired of falling in and out of love she makes a desperate move. One that she may regret or come to love. (I'm terrible at summaries but I'm better at writing!) May be slow at updates but I'll try to make them worth it!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! So this is a little fanfic that I've been hoping to write after I started writing some little drabbles but it's basically a canon gravity falls crossed over with the reverse pines AU. It also is as if Not What He Seems didn't happen.**

**I'll make the chapters as long as I can and update as often as possible but keep in mind I have to write on my notes section of my iPhone so this isn't any easy task.**

**Please review though, I would love to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gravity falls or the reverse AU. This only my take on it. Writing belongs to me.**

Dipper sighed.

"Mabel, this happens all the time..."

"I really thought he was the one this time... That we could be together the whole entire summer..." Mabel sniffed and wiped tears from her cheeks.

Mabel's boyfriend, Valentino, had just broken up with her. They had been together an entire week-a new record for Mabel.

"But won't you just meet someone else?"

"Yeah and then I'll probably lose them too..." Mabel picked at her food.

Dipper didn't know what to say- even though this was less optimistic than he was used to seeing his twin-it wasn't like she didn't have a point. Mabel tended to fall in love with boys quickly and lose them just as fast. Usually she also got over it in a heartbeat too though, she would be over this in the morning.

Until then, the best he could do was try to distract her a bit.

"Wanna go play battleship after dinner?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, bro-bro," she said with a smile that was half enthusiastic and half distracted.

They finished eating and headed upstairs to play.

Dipper got the game out as Mabel looked at her summer romance page in her scrapbook.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Dipper took the scrapbook away.

They played a long game (after all, Mabel didn't know the rules and was more interested in making pretty patterns with her pins than learning how to play) but Mabel was in much better spirits by the time the game ended.

Summerween candy wrappers were spread across the attic room's floor, they had eaten a lot of it during the game and there wasn't much left at this point. Dipper glanced into his bag and saw that he had only a handful left.

Dipper had planned to start reading a new book he had picked up at the library earlier but his twin came first.

"Uh... wanna make cake with... Um...glitter or something?" He offered.

"Nah, that's not a bedtime thing, that's an AFTERNOON thing," she stated.

"Anything else you wanna do?"

"Sleep I guess," she sat on her bed and Dipper sighed.

"C'mon Mabel, you never turn down fun!"

"I'm tired," she said, "I'm not in the mood..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... Well...Good night, Mabel!"

"G'night, Dipper..."

Dipper decided to start reading his book, though he found it difficult to concentrate as Mabel whimpered and rolled in her sleep.

"Mabel?"

No response.

He crawled out of bed, "Mabel?"

Nothing.

He shook her, "Mabel?"

She flailed her arms at him, still asleep.

He shook a little harder but to no avail... Finally, he had to reluctantly give up and go to bed.

Mabel's dreams started out full of love, fun, and happiness but slowly they began to darken and become empty and lonely. She found herself walking through an empty darkness by herself, unable to tell if she was going anywhere at all.

"Shooting star! Over here!" a familiar, echoey voice called out.

Mabel whirled around, "Bill!"

The yellow triangle floated in front of her casually.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"The dreamscape is my territory," he reminded her.

"This is... A dream?"

He rolled his eye, "sometimes I forget... You're the slow one."

"I'm not slow."

"Only in comparison," he twirled his cane. She was sure he would be grinning if he had a mouth to do so.

"Is there any reason you're talking to me or do you just enjoy hassling people?"

"Both actually!" He said brightly. "I noticed you're having a little... Boy trouble."

Mabel frowned.

"What if I told you I could fix it?"

"Why should I trust you?

"I could show you the way to a boy who would love you as much as you love them...forever... You could be together the entire summer and maybe even longer!"

"That... That doesn't give me a reason to trust you!"

Bill's yellow color was replaced by images of Mabel looking happy and in love, hand intwined with another. She was laughing and smiling and practically glowing. The color returned to Bill.

"That is the future should you choose to accept my offer."

Mabel hesitated, "you don't give away things for free... What are you asking me for?"

"We can talk about that some other time," he said casually. "I'm not interested in a favor from you now, shooting star, but in the future be prepared to just do a little something in return!"

"That doesn't sound like a safe deal."

His body changed to images of every breakup she'd had this summer, every boy she had liked who left her, "Shooting star, you could end this" he practically sang his words as he put his hand out for her. "Don't you want to be in love with someone who actually loves you too?" The images began to surround her, becoming more and more life like.

Mabel became panicked and claustrophobic, surrounded by the heartbreak of the images. Then she saw Valentino... Tears filled her eyes.

"You could end this right now, never have to be let down by a boy again."

Mabel, overwhelmed and unable to take it anymore, grabbed his hand and shook it.

Bill laughed, "wakey-wakey, time to wake up, shooting star..."

Mabel felt herself growing tired-a sign that she was waking up in the real world?- and collapsed.

Dipper woke up the next morning to find that Mabel was already up and out of bed. He sighed with relief, he had almost expected her to stay miserable and not want to wake up.

He got dressed, stashed the journal in his vest, and grabbed his favorite hat, sticking it on his head and making sure it was straight, before running downstairs where Grunkle Stan was making breakfast.

"Hey, do you know where Mabel went?" Dipper asked.

"She's not still asleep?"

"No, she was already out when I woke up."

"Beats me, I don't pay attention to where you kids go."

Dipper shrugged and sat down as Stan put eggs on his plate.

Mabel didn't show up for breakfast but she could have eaten before she went... Well wherever she was. But she didn't show up for lunch either... Or for dinner.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm worried about Mabel..."

Stan was watching his favorite show 'Baby Fights', "kid, I'm sure she's fine."

"But she hasn't been home all day!"

"She's probably with some boy, sheesh kid, you worry too much!"

He returned his full attention to the tv and Dipper sighed.

_What should I do?_ He wondered. O_h! I'll call Candy and Grenda_!

Both girls swore they hadn't seen Mabel. She still hadn't shown up by the time he was fighting sleep and had to go to bed.

Something was seriously wrong

Mabel woke up with the sun shining brightly in her face, flickering as the trees swayed in the breeze.

"Huh?" Mabel sat up, she was in the woods. Had she sleep walked?

She stood up, surprisingly shakily and looked around. She wished Dipper was here, he knew the woods super well and would know exactly how to get home.

She wandered for what felt like hours until she saw the Mystery Shack. She laughed with relief as she ran inside, "Grunkle Stan! Dipper!"

The old man stared at her with confusion for a moment before changing his demeanor."Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He said in the enthusiastic way he did when he wanted customers to spend a lot of money... So basically any time a customer came through the door.

Huh?" Mabel gave him a funny look.

"Mr. Stanford?" A shy voice called through a doorway, coming in.

Mabel gaped in horror.

Standing in her brother's clothes and hat with her brother's messy hair style was Gideon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I may be a little slow with updates but I will try my best to make them worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the Reverse Falls AU, I merely own my own writing**

"Gideon!" Mabel was horrified. "What… what are you doing in Dipper's clothes?"

Gideon frowned, "Have I met you? Who is Dipper?"

"Yes, Dipper, Dipper Pines? My brother?" she scowled.

"I've never heard of a Dipper Pines," he looked embarrassed.

"Grunkle Stan? Why is he wearing Dipper's clothes?" she looked at him for help.

"Look, kid, I've never heard of a Dipper Pines and I AM a Pines," he said, putting an arm around her as he led her to a shelf. "You seem confused, maybe you should get a…"

He paused, glancing around before grabbing a broom handle from behind the register.

"A… memory stick!"

Gideon rolled his eyes.

"It will help you with all of your memory and confusion problems!"

Mabel gave a frustrated sigh, "I KNOW that's just a broom handle, Grunkle Stan, and I'm not confused! Besides, you haven't paid me this week because I spent my work hours making the floor…" she looked at the floor, trailing off. She had spent her hours a few days before making the floor beautiful and glittery and last time she had walked through it had still been that way… but the floor now (while covered in dust, dead bugs, and patches of sticky) was clean of glitter. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Kid, I've never seen you in my…" he trailed off. "Actually… you're Mabel," his expression darkened. "Did you think this was a clever disguise?"

Mabel was very confused, "disguise? I'm not in disguise… this is how I always look…" she frowned and ran to a mirror, seeing that she was covered in filth from the woods but she didn't really look _that_ different. "A little more dirty than usual," she admit. "But I still look like me!"

"You're not welcome at the Mystery Shack," he said.

"Grunkle… Stan…?"

"Stop calling me 'Grunkle', what does that even mean?" he asked, guiding her out the door which he quickly closed.

Mabel almost wanted to cry but she wouldn't do that, not yet. She was going to find out what was going on.

She walked along the path that led to town, feeling tired and confused. Why didn't Grunkle Stan want her? Maybe Gideon had done something to him? Dipper would be able to figure this out… but… where was Dipper? Had Gideon done something to him too? Mabel wasn't sure if she could figure this mystery out on her own.

_No… _ she thought. _You can't think like that! You are Mabel Pines and you can do anything!_

And with that, she started walking a little faster.

When Dipper woke up he immediately looked over to Mabel's empty bed, remembering that she was missing. He wouldn't admit it, but he had almost convinced himself that she might actually have just been out with another boy or her friends and would be back by the time her woke up. Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the case.

He got dressed quickly, tucked the journal into his vest, and ran out of the Shack without bothering to eat breakfast. Once he was outside, however, he seemed to realize that he had no idea what to do. No leads. Nothing strange had happened at all before or after her disappearance; he had absolutely _nothing_ to go on. Habitually, he began to flip through the journal.

Even if she wasn't always the most focused, he had to admit that Mabel actually helped a lot sometimes with her forward silliness and optimism, in fact, it was almost… unnatural not to have her here. He sighed and leaned back against the side of the shack.

_What am I going to do? _He thought, closing his eyes to think. When he opened them, however, the world was in grayscale for a split second before going back to normal.

He heard a familiar echoing laugh as the triangle formed out of an eye on a nearby tree, "Piiiiinetreeee," he sang out. "You look like you could use some help!"

Dipper scowled, "I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say."

He laughed again, "You _do_ want your sister back, don't you?"

Dipper turned away and then a thought occurred to him, "Did you take her?"

"Now, what use would I have for a little shooting star?" he asked.

Dipper had a deep frown on his face, "leverage?"

"That is a good point," he commented. "But no, I didn't take her!"

At Dipper's disbelieving face he added, "But I _did_ see what happened to her!"

"What happened then? Where is she?" Dipper demanded.

"Now, Pinetree! I can't just _give_ these things away! Demon's gotta make a living, eh?"

"I'm not making a deal with you," Dipper said flatly.

"Aww, not even to save your little shooting star?" he twirled his cane once. "I thought you were more heroic than that! She could be suffering! Dying even!" he laughed at the thought.

Dipper locked frantic for a moment and then calmed himself down, "You're lying!"

"Maybe, but I could also be telling the truth, you won't know for sure unless you give it a go! So how's about you let me help you out with your little situation and you can help me out with a little… something in return?"

Dipper shook his head, "I'll do this on my own!"

"Ahhhh… but Pinetreeeee? What if she dies? It will be all your fault? Wouldn't you do absolutely _anything _to save her?" he put his cane loosely around the back of Dipper's neck. "Those… Gleefuls could be _torturing_ her!"

He turned, pulling Dipper along slightly before letting him go and disappearing into the tree before Dipper could say another word.

Dipper sat up, head bang against the porch railing, "agh!"

_Those… Gleefuls could be torturing her!_

Had Bill meant to give him a clue? Surely it was only a small one but… it didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Mabel. He would worry about Bill's reasons later because now he had a place to start.

Mabel was sitting in the middle of town and looking around. She recognized a lot of people but… there were so many unfamiliar faces. The town was strangely crowded with people who appeared to be… tourists? She was used to seeing tourists around the mystery shack but nowhere else in town really and there were so many.

"W-Watch out!" a voice yelped, from above her.

A young boy fell on top of her, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" he whimpered, standing up, eyes on his feet and reaching out a gloved hand to help her. He was beautiful and mystical with silvery hair, an eye patch, a top hat, and a silver suit. Mabel couldn't help noticing that around his gloved wrists there were silver cuffs glowing with blue light.

"It's ok!" Mabel let him help her up and smiled. "I'm Mabel!"

He suddenly looked up and seeing her face he stumbled backwards "M-Mistress G-Gleeful!" he whimpered again.

"Huh? Gleeful? No, you've got it wrong, I'm not related to that baby faced jerk…" Mabel was even more confused than before.

The boy frowned, looking equally confused, "is… is this a t-test, M-Mistress?"

"I'm Mabel Pines," she clarified. "A lot of really weird stuff is happening to me right now… why did you think I was a Gleeful?"

"Y-You're n-not Mabel Gleeful?" his frown deepened.

"Mabel Gleeful?" her immediate thought was that Gideon was going around telling people that they were married or something as ridiculous as that sounded. She wouldn't put it past him. "No, I'm not a Gleeful, I'm a Pines."

"You d-do look different…" he looked uncertain.

"Different? From what?" she thought back to Grunkle Stan in the shack.

_Did you think this was a clever disguise?_

What was going on?

"M-My Mistress…" he looked around fearfully. "She… she looks j-just like you… b-but m-more…" he paused, he looked afraid to offend her. "G-grown… up?"

"And… her name is Mabel?" she frowned.

He nodded.

"I've never seen her before… in fact I've never seen you before either… are you visiting?" she gave him a nervous smile.

He gave her a funny look "No… I thought you were…"

"I live here…" she was frowning again, "but… everything seems wrong… no one seems to remember me and if they do, they take me for this 'mistress' person! I'm sure Gideon did something!"

"G-Gideon?"

"Gideon Gleeful? I assume he's related to this other Mabel…"

"I've n-never heard of him… there…there is a k-kid n-named G-Gideon whose staying here for th-the summer a-at a tourist t-trap in the woods b-but he's n-not a Gleeful…"

"The Mystery Shack?" she frowned.

"Y-Yes, th-that was it…"

"You seem afraid," Mabel tilted her head at him.

"I-I am," he said weakly.

"Why?"

"My… my m-master and m-mistress are t-terrifying people…"

"You have a master too?" she ased.

He gave a weak nod, "Her t-twin b-brother, T-Tyrone Gleeful."

"You're kidding me…"

"W-what?" he looked at her with concern.

She sighed, "Nothing…"

The cuffs glowed brighter and the boy whimpered "I-I m-must go, Miss M-Mabel!"

"Wait—" she caught his arm

"Th-they will be angry!"

"I never got your name."

"W-Wiliam," he pulled away, rushing off.

She stared after him for a moment and then, without much thought, started running after him.


End file.
